Kizim: Hija de La Serpiente
by Miz.Trei
Summary: ¡Ah, la pequeña Rosie!. 4 años y tiene claro el camino a tomar. Y se llama Zmey!
1. La Rosa en el Páramo de la Ira

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Richelle Mead. La historia es mi idea.  
**_

Las _Garrafales_ faltas de ortografía son adrede, intento replicar el lenguaje de niños pequeños. Si los notas, léelo tal como están escritos.

Por favor, todos cuídense. Acá en Santiago estamos aún en cuarentena y siguen subiendo los casos y no faltan los que no respetan a LA VIDA, sea propia o ajena.

* * *

4 años. Tenía apenas 4 años cuando se sintió abandonada. No sola. Había más niños -todos estaban solos- pero si abandonada. Y no le gustó esa sensación.

Apenas sabía quién era:_ RousMari Jataguay_. Si, como la planta. Su madre se llamaba Janin y la había abandonado allí, junto a otros niños también abandonados.

No, algunos estaban solos. Tenían padres, que iban cada tanto a verlos. A ella, no. Su madre la abandonó, con apenas algunas cosas inútiles, juguetes, cintas para el pelo, un libro de cuentos que no podía leer y un collar con un ojo colgante.  
¡Ah!, ése le gustaba. Su madre lo llevaba siempre y ella lo tomó de su chaqueta, por instinto (le gustaba). Ese collar tenía unas letras raras. Conocía algunas letras pero no sabía formar palabras.

* * *

Sola. Abandonada. Entre otros como ella y otros como los _Otros_, esos con dientes largos y que comían niñitas... como ella.

Entre esos Otros había una niñita de pelo amarillo (¿le decían rubio a ese color?, ¡qué raro!) y ojos verdes. Tenía un hermano (otro de los Otros, del mismo papá y mamá, por eso era hermano) que empujaba y molestaba a la niñita, que se llamaba _Wisa_ o algo así, que iba pegada a otra de esas Otras llamada _Nata_, o eso suponía. Para ella, era evidente lo que eran, dos niñitas tontas de papis ricos y que trataban a los iguales como RousMari (_Rous _según ella misma) como si fueran basura. Así trataba el Otro a su madre, -el _bebote_ que necesitaba una niñera-, por el cual la abandonó allí.

Se topó con las niñitas en la clase para aprender las letras, que le interesó por las letras del collar del ojo.

* * *

"¡Oli!, soy Lissa", la saludó la niñita del pelo amarillo, sentada a su lado.

"Bueno".

"¿Qué es lo bueno?", dudó la niñita.

"Que lo sepas, tu nombre. Ahoda, cállate, ¿oti?".

* * *

La niñita -¿Wisa?, no, Lissa- comenzó a lloriquear, Rose se volvió a ella, molesta.

"¿Te pasa algo?", Lissa sonrió entre sus lágrimas.

"¿Cómo llama tú?".

"Rous".

"¡Oh!, ¿Rous como las flodes?". Abrió sus ojos como platos.

"Si, las de espinas", y Lissa sonrió, pero la otra niñita, Nata, tironeó a Lissa hacia ella.

"¡Lissa, no le hables!, ¡es de las _que se botan_!".

* * *

Se oyó un golpe seco y duro. Rose se había vuelto con rapidez y la golpeó, arrancándole gritos y llantos... a todos, en cadena.

"¡RoseMarie Hathaway!, ¡fuera, a la oficina de la Directora!", gritó la profesora, arrastrándola de un brazo.

"¡Cedo Fazista!", le gritó Rose, arañándola. La maestra la soltó y abofeteó, arrojándola al suelo.

"¡Los morois somos primero!", le gritó, perdiendo el control, al verla tan fría y dura, aún tras el golpe.

"¡No modidé por mostuos como ustedes que comen ninitas como yo!".

* * *

Los gritos atrajeron a una guardiana recién llegada -Wanda era su nombre- y vio a la profesora con un ataque de nervios -en su primer día de trabajo- y a una niñita dhampir en el suelo, con la nariz sangrante y una mirada de un odio tan profundo que la estremeció.

"¡Llévatela!, no quiero verla más en mi clase, ¡por mi que la devuelvan al lugar de dónde provino!".

"¡Monstuo come ninitas!", le seseó Rose (¡si, seseó!), "¿quiede mi sange?, ¡ven y bébela, fampi!".

"¡No soy como tú, soy moroi, escoria dhampir!".

"¡Fampi es un vampido como ti, fampi tonta y mala!".

* * *

La furia hizo a las manos de la maestra encenderse peligrosamente. Wanda se paralizó. Los morois son primero, pero esa niñita era inocente... aún así, su programación de tantos años no la dejaba reaccionar.

"¡buja mala y tonta!", le gritó Rose, haciendo un un gesto instintivo contra el mal de ojo.

* * *

Otra moroi llegó corriendo. Miss Karp, una joven maestra de una clase de secundaria. Le bastó una sola mirada para comprender. Una Maestra había perdido el control... contra una niñita. Atípico, pero no improbable.

"Yo me hago cargo", dijo a Wanda, tocándola levemente en la mano, "de seguro, esta niñita necesita tomar aire, ¿si?, lleva a la Maestra Sommers con la doctora", sonrió a Rose, "soy Sonja, ¿cómo te llamas?", le tomó la mano y le acarició el rostro.

"Rous", dijo con una vocecita, más tranquila.

"¿Me dices qué pasó?".

"Esa fampi, -¡ese mostuo chupasange!- me pegó porque le pegué a la fampi ninita que dijo que a mí me botarán... ya me abandonó mi momma... ¿también va a botame?".

"¿Le ... pegaste a una niña moroi porque dijo que...?".

"Mi momma me abandonó por un fampi como esa ninita y esa ota gwrach".

"¿Tu madre... es una Guardiana, Rose?".

"Ti, de un fampi Sze... Zol... ¡algo así, qué se yo!".

"¿Fampir es un un moroi?".

"Vampido".

"Ah... ¿y gwrach?, ¿qué idioma es ése?".

"Buja... en galés".

"¿Galés?, ¿tu mamá es galesa?".

"Scotty, pero vengo de allá, yo".

"¿Hay una academia allá?".

"Nop. Estuve en un paygup de abandonados... ¿así le dicen?", dudó Rose.

"Ella es muy valiente, Rose", susurró Miss Karp, "todos los guardianes lo son, no te abandonó, te dejó con nosotros, a salvo".

"¡Prefirió a Eso!, ¡que se la quede!, mí no la quiedo más, me dejó aquí pada que me coman!, me voy a domid", seseó.

"¿Tienes más clases?", dudó Miss Karp.

"¿Impota?, quiero domid, pero antes, quiedo comed, ¡aquí no me dan comida!".

"Vamos", se rió Miss Karp, "te llevaré a comer algo".

"Edes linda... mi momma tiene el pelo así, lindo... yo no".

"El tuyo es lindo también, Rose".

* * *

Me divertí mucho imaginando a una pequeña -y aguerrida- Rose, ¿qué les pareció?. 


	2. La Rosa en el Prado del Conocimiento

La llevó a una cafetería -dónde comían los guardianes y algunos moroi- y la sentó en una mesa, en donde había dos guardianes y una moroi.

* * *

"Doc, Miss Corinna perdió los estribos con Rose, ¿puede echarle un ojo mientras le consigo algo de comer?".

"Esa niñita es un huracán de energía", masculló el guardián, levantándose y yendo con Miss Karp, "¿le pegó?".

"Si. Rose le pegó a una moroi".

"¿Qué fue esta vez?".

"¿Esta... vez?".

"Una semana, Sonja, y ya la han echado de todas las clases... si su madre no responde las llamadas...".

"Guardiana", dijo Miss Karp, suspirando tristemente.

"Si... Muy joven, tal vez 24 ó 25 años... pero no dudo que es letal, su sola forma de mirar a su hija...".

"Es duro, ser madre y guardiana activa", aceptó Miss Karp, "algún día, Rose lo comprenderá".

* * *

Muchos dulces y pasteles más tarde, esa guardiana, -la misma Capitana Alberta Petrova-, se la llevó a su oficina, donde la instaló en una silla, con papeles y lápices. Con el rabillo del ojo, notó como Rose anotaba letras y se esforzaba en leerlas... ¿acaso no era esa la clase de la que la echaron?.

Un rato más tarde, La Capitana salió y Rose se levantó. Vio una puerta entreabierta y entró a curiosear. Ah, papeles. Sí. Su mamá también los tenia. Vio que habían letras por todas partes y comenzó a unirlas... y se encontró a sí misma.

* * *

"R-O-S-E... ¡soy yo!". Y siguió uniendo letras. Bajo su apariencia ruda y salvaje, tenía una memoria prodigiosa y una aguda inteligencia. "J-A-N-I... ¿momma?", y siguió, más curiosa. "¿_Iba... Mazu_?", Rose se había encontrado directamente con su ficha de inscripción, en donde era necesario registrar al padre. "¿Qué es un Iba Mazu?", y siguió leyendo. "¿P-A-D-E?, ¿tengo uno?, M-E-N-T-O-T-I-R-R-A?, ¿_elemento tieda_?, ¿mi Tad es fampi?", oyó un ruido afuera y se guardó la carpeta entre las ropas. Era sobre ella, ¿cierto?, era suyo por derecho. Salió y se sentó en la silla. Ahora valía la pena quedarse. Había averiguado más en un rato que en toda su corta y turbulenta vida.

Le tomó toda una semana descifrar el archivo. Habían cosas que no entendía, pero las cosas generales -como su descripción o de su madre- si las entendía.

Iba Mazu era Ibam Mazur o algo así, ¿de algún lugar llamado Turco?. Fampir y de Tieda. Ojos oscuros y pelo oscuro. ¡Había una foto incluso!, un hombre joven, miraba a la cámara como amenazandola. Sus ojos eran oscuros y profundos, su pelo brillaba. Rose identificó esos ojos y pelo oscuros en su propio rostro. Espejito mediante. Se lo quitó a la vanidosa Nata que se lo mostraba a la llorosa Wisa... Lissa,claro. Wisa, ¡da lo mismo!.

* * *

Había un largo número de contacto. ¡Un número, de su tad!, ¡wow!, ¿cómo podría llamarlo?, ¿de dónde?, recordó que afuera, en el camino, vio algunos teléfonos en la gasolinera. Era un largo camino para una niñita de 4 años, pero saliendo de día, podría ir y volver, ¿cierto?.

Así que tomó el dinero de su chanchito, el papel y un abrigo y salió al amanecer hacia afuera. Era tan pequeñita que no la vieron y nadie se dió cuenta.

Caminó por lo que creyó eran horas, con sus cortas piernas. Iba mordisqueando algunas cosas que llevó consigo, en previsión de un largo viaje.

La gasolinera era un lugar casi desolado. Tomó una silla y la arrastró al único teléfono en funcionamiento. ¿Cómo se marcaba en esas cosas?.

* * *

"¿Estás perdida, muñequita?", un policía caminero la vio desde el camino y se acercó a ella, desde su vehículo.

"Llamo a papo... ¿ayuda?", y movió sus pestañas rápidamente.

"Dame el número ¡que es esto!", se sorprendió al ver su largo, "¿a dónde quieres llamarlo?".

"¿Tuca? ¿Turc?". Se rascó la cabeza, intentando entender sus propias letras.

"¿Turquía?".

"Sipi".

* * *

El policía la llevó a su precinto, de dónde iban a llamar directamente, ya que Rose se negó a decir nada más. Podían llevarla a servicios infantiles, pero no sabían ni su nombre. Era más fácil para el sistema llamar a Turquía.

* * *

"Mazur", dijo una voz grave y profunda. Muy... firmemente.

"Señor Mazur, habla La Policía de Montana, U.S.A. Una niña pequeñita dice ser su hija, tenía su nombre y número en una hoja de papel".

"¿Hija?, ¿dijo ser mi hija?, páseme con ella".

"¿Es o no su hija?".

"Depende de quien sea la madre, deme con ella, lo sabré de inmediato".

* * *

Le pasaron el teléfono a Rose, que lo miró dubitativa. "¿IbaMazu?, soy RousMadi Jataguay, mi momma es Janin Jataguay. El papel dice que edes mi tad... eh... ¿papo?".

"¿Qué papel?".

"¿Finscicion?"

"¿Inscripción?, ¿en dónde estás?".

"¿Montaña?", dudó y el policía le corrigió en murmullos "¿Montana?".

"¿Qué edad tienes?".

"¡Cuato!". ¡Incluso levantó su mano y mostró cuatro deditos!. Sí, sabía los números hasta el 10... deditos. No era tan tonta como los otros creían.

"Bien, preciosa, dame con el amable policía, ¿si?", Rose le pasó el teléfono al policía. "Coincide. Janine nunca me lo dijo, pero sé muy bien quien es. Voy a llamarla y decirle que los llame. Yo estoy fuera del Estado, sino iría por ella. Quédese con ella, por favor. Janine no demorará en llamar".

* * *

¡OMG!, ¡qué va a pasar cuando Janine se entere!


	3. La Rosa Turca

_Mazur_ -Ibrahim Mazur, era su nombre- llamó Al Capitán Croft y exigió el número de Janine, a quien llamaría de inmediato. ¡Oh, y le oiría!.

* * *

"Hathaway al habla", respondió una voz que conocía muy bien.

"Mi querida Janie, ¿por qué nuestra RoseMarie, si le entendí bien, me llama desde un telefóno en La Policía de Montana y me está buscando?, estoy un poco lejos de Montana, sino, iría volando", sonrió, siniestro.

"¡Qué!".

"Me llamó La Policía de Montana. La encontraron en una gasolinera, intentando llamarme. Tenía mi nombre y número escritos en un papel... ¿y bien?".

"¡Eso no puede ser!".

"¿Apostamos?, llámalos... seguro... yo ganaré esta vez". Y le dio el número directo de La Policía.

* * *

Janine marcó a St. Vladimir, en Montana, temblando de ira. "Necesito hablar urgente con mi hija, RoseMarie Hathaway", pidió. La transfirieron a la Guardiana del pabellón dhampir, que fue a buscarla... pero no la encontró, obviamente. Fue redirigida a La Capitana Petrova,¡y ya estaba furiosa!. "¡Porqué mi hija está con La Policía de Montana y tiene información confidencial con ella!", gritó, "¡llamaron a su padre a Turquía!".

Mientras Janine llamaba a La Policía, La Capitana envió a dos guardianes a buscar a Rose, que estaba en el precinto, comiendo chocolate y tomando leche. Frunció el ceño al ver a los guardianes.

* * *

"Nop", le dijo, y siguió comiendo. "¿Tad viene po mi?".

"Está fuera del Estado, preciosa", le dijo el policía.

"Espedo él. No voy con elos. malos. No comida. Ninitos fampi malos. No me quieden y no quiedo ellos."

"Su madre la dejó en la escuela", dijo uno de los guardianes, mostrando los documentos, "es un internado. Somos parte del equipo de seguridad".

"Nop. Momma mala abandonó allí con ninitos fampi malos y mala comida. No voy". Y pisó con su piececito pequeño en el frío suelo del Precinto.

* * *

Volvieron a llamar a Mazur, quien la convenció con la promesa de visitarla. Ya que la espera sería muy larga. Pero iría y era una promesa. Al final, Rose aceptó, pero de muy mala manera.

La conversación entre Ibrahim y Janine no fue muy agradable. Hubo recriminaciones por ambos lados y muchos gritos. Ella no quería que él estuviera cerca de su hija, pero nada podría hacer. Supo de ella... y la amenazó de que ni siquiera intentara sacarla de la Academia. E Ibrahim iría a cumplir su promesa con su Kizim... apenas despejara su agenda. La llamada lo pilló en Rusia, en negociaciones con la temible Bratvia.

* * *

Rose pasó de rebelde a heroína. ¡Había salido y vuelto viva!. Y había descubierto que tenía papo ¡y era fampir!, pero no por eso confiaría en ellos... tal vez... ¿ella no fue lo suficientemente buena para él, como pasaba con los otros niños hijos de fampi y mommas como la suya.

Finalmente, la llamada que esperaba llegó al fin, ¡papo venía po ella!, llegaría en ¿avon en aepudto?, de un lugar leeeejos... ¡Demoraría hoooras en llegar!, ¡debería salir ya!, había un aepudto en Montaña ¿o era Montana?. ¡A quién le importaba!

* * *

Salió de madrugada, abrigada como oso polar, con su mochila de unicornio (¡tenía 4 años!, ¿qué es lo raro?) y usando su mejor vestido... si. Vestido ¿y qué?.

Una niñita de 4 años, caminando solita en el camino, vestida como para ir a una fiesta infantil, debería llamar la atención, ¿cierto?. Eso pasó. La policía caminera volvió a encontrarla y ella parecía esperarlos.

* * *

"¿Aepudto avon?, ¡Papo llega en avon aepudto hoy!".

"¿Papo?, ¿tu papá llega hoy, preciosa?", se inclinó la joven policía, "¿y tu mamá?".

"No tá".

"Oh, ¿y tu niñera?".

"No... ¿aepudto?, ¿avon?", insistió.

"¿Vamos a la estación y lo esperamos allá?".

"¡No!, ¡aepudto avon Papo aoda!" Y pateó el suelo con decisión, luego siguió caminando. La joven policía la cogió de la mano y la llevó al auto patrulla.

"Yo te llevo, ¿cómo te llamas, preciosa?".

Rous, ¿tú?".

"Joan".

* * *

Rose se acomodó en el asiento y se hizo un ovillo, pero vigilaba a la joven policía como un gatito. No fuera que no la llevara con Papo... ¡sino con los fampirs malos!

En efecto, llegaron al aeropuerto. Rose se desperezó, alisó su ropa y sonrió a Joan, intentando abrir la puerta.

"¿Vamos por tu papá?, ¿cómo se llama?, vamos a buscarlo, ¿si?".

"IbaMazu", sacó un papel y lo miró, frustrada, finalmente se lo mostró a Joan.

"¿Ibrahim Mazur?", Rose lo aprobó con una gran sonrisa, "¡vamos a preguntar!, ¿si?", y se acercaron al counter. "Buscamos a Ibrahim Mazur. Su hija lo espera". El agente tecleó en un computador y levantó la vista. Sólo tenía un Ibrahim Mazur y llegaba en un jet privado. Miró a la pequeña niña y le sonrió.

"Su jet estará aquí en menos de una hora, preciosa".

"Otai", y Rose se sentó en el suelo, ovillándose, ante los ojos de todos.

"¿Jet?", dudó la policía, susurrando.

"Si. Es el único Mazur... ¿es su hija?".

"Tenía su nombre en un papel y sabía que llegaba hoy", susurró.

* * *

Una llamada avisó que el jet Mazur había aterrizado... con un contingente de personas y equipaje sorprendente. Rose levantó la cabeza y se estiró, para pararse y estirar su vestido.

"¿Papo?, ¿llegó Tad?", se puso en puntas de pie y miró al agente del counter. Había vuelto al lenguaje de sus primeros añitos, el galés (muy al pesar de su madre)

"Está en el VIP, puede llevarla, oficial", sonrió, "de seguro la señorita Mazur está ansiosa de verlo".

* * *

Rose corrió al abrirse la puerta del Vip y barrió con los ojos en un segundo. ¡He allí su Tad Fampi!. "¡Tad!", gritó y corriendo hacia él, a la vez. Un sorprendido Ibrahim Mazur la cogió cuando saltó a sus brazos y se enroscó en él.

Ibrahim lo supo de inmediato. Su hermosa Janine en miniatura, pero con sus ojos y pelo, su aroma a especias y hierbas silvestres. Alguien que lo podría amar por lo que era... como Janine una vez pudo amarlo. Así que la abrazó muy fuerte y nunca más la dejaría ir.

* * *

Si ven a Zmeyette por allí... verán en lo que creció!


End file.
